runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Ikov
This article is about the quest. For the Dungeon, see Temple of Ikov Dungeon. In this quest you discover the existence of the Guardians of Armadyl, the protectors and followers of a mostly unknown god in the world of Gielinor who was previously never featured in ''RuneScape Classic''. Walkthrough Starting Head over to the Flying Horse Inn located in East Ardougne. Speak to Lucien. He will ask the player to help him get the Staff of Armadyl. Tell him that it sounds like fun and he will give you the Pendant of Lucien. The Temple of Ikov The Boots of Lightfootedness Enter the temple dungeon northeast of Ardougne and wear your Pendant of Lucien to enter the dark room (known as the Room of Fear). Find the staircase, make sure you have a lit candle, and go down them. Cut through the spiders' webs by using a knife or sharp weapon on them and take the Boots of Lightfootedness. The Trapped Lever Go back up the staircase and through the northern door in the Room of Fear. You should be in a room containing level 54 armoured skeletons. Wear the Boots of Lightfootedness to walk across the western bridge and through the door to retrieve the lever piece. Return across the bridge, and walk further north through the cave until you reach a lever. Make sure you disable the traps on the lever before pulling it by right clicking and selecting "Searchfortraps ". The Ice Arrows Return to the entrance ladder of the cave and enter the room filled with ice and spiders. You must pass level 68 ice spiders to reach the ice arrows. When you pick up ice arrows, you will be teleported back to the door. Note that only one ice arrow needs to be collected, and that they can only be used with either a yew or magic bow. The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus ]] Head north, passing the cave where you disabled the lever's traps. You will find a locked door and a lever bracket (this is sometimes hard to see). Insert the lever piece into the bracket and pull open the door. (Do it quick or the lever will disappear in seconds!) Equip your bow and attack The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus, being sure to start out by first damaging him an ice arrow (Warning! Only click on the Fire Warrior once). If you click on him again after running out of ice arrows you will have to get more). If you run out of ice arrows then other arrows may be used to finish him off. This will open the door next to him. Winelda the Witch Talk to Winelda and give her 20 limpwurt roots. She will teleport you across the lava. These must be the raw ingredient and cannot be Limpwurt Root Certificates. The Shiny Key (Optional, unless player forgot method to teleport) Go past the level 54 armoured skeletons and then past the level 79 lesser demons. Take the shiny key at the end of the passage. ]] The Choice Go back up the passage and push the Odd looking wall to enter the room of the Guardians of Armadyl. You now have two options, to side with the guardians, protecting the Staff of Armadyl, or siding with Lucien, who wants it for himself. This choice will not affect the reward received from completing the quest. Siding with the Guardians Remove your Pendant of Lucien. Talk to one of the guardians. He will tell you to kill Lucien to protect the staff and gives you a Pendant of Armadyl which will allow you to attack Lucien. See "Exiting the dungeon" below. Siding with Lucien Keep your Pendant of Lucien equipped. Take the Staff of Armadyl - you may have to kill many of the Guardians of Armadyl before you are able to obtain it. Telekinetic grab does NOT work on the staff. See "Exiting the dungeon" below. Exiting the dungeon Exit the room by going through the Odd looking wall and then go up the ladder to the west. Use your shiny key on the door to exit, and you will find it leads you slightly north of McGrubor's Wood. You must proceed to the section of forest east of Edgeville, and north-west of Varrock, across Edgeville's bridge. You will find a building. Enter that building and kill Lucien (who is level 21) or give him the Staff of Armadyl to complete the quest. Rewards * 1 quest point * Ranged experience: Level * 250 + 500 ** At level 39: 10250 ** At level 99: 25250 * Fletching experience: Level * 250 + 500 ** At level 40: 10500 ** At level 99: 25250 * The Pendant of Lucien * The Pendant of Armadyl (if the player sided with the Guardians) * The Staff of Armadyl (if the player had banked it or obtained at least a second when siding with Lucien)